


Fix a Heart

by Doupi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler dernière saison OUAT (4) et derniers épisodes ! Regina sauvée par Emma n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là et s'interroge sur le sacrifice consenti par Emma. (Futur possible SQ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix a Heart

Regina a vu tellement de sacrifices qu'elle reconnait immédiatement les signes. Elle sait, avant même Emma, que cette dernière va tenir sa promesse : Regina aura sa fin heureuse, Emma l'aidera. Même si cela veut dire sacrifier sa propre fin. Mais prisonnière des Ténèbres, il n'y a rien qu'elle peut faire. Elles échangent un long regard, celui qui en dit long.

Un jour, Regina a lu que l'amour force une personne à choisir : l'amour force une personne à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. De sa prison de ténèbres, Regina ne loupe rien du spectacle, elle voit, elle sent le sacrifice courageux, ce qu'Emma est forcée de faire. Son coeur se brise, ses larmes coulent quand elle retrouve la sécurité des bras de Robin. Regina se souvient des mots qu'elle a prononcés quelques heures avant : elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, mais à en juger par le vide béant à l'intérieur d'elle, elle a besoin d'Emma.

En la voyant disparaitre, Regina se rend compte que si oui, elle a connu l'amour, elle reconnait aussi ce doute qui la ronge. Elle n'en veut pas à Emma. Regina sait que ce choix n'est pas le sien tout comme celui qu'elle avait fait en envoyant à New York Emma et Henry avec un nouveau bagage de souvenirs, elle-même avait failli perdre la raison cette fois-là. C'est l'amour qui vous force la main. Alors elle comprend le choix d'Emma, elle comprend sa volonté de sauver son amie. Elle comprend aussi qu'elles ont longtemps navigué sur une mer de mensonges et cette fois, elle se sent couler, comme l'amour peut être aveugle parfois. La présence de Robin la fait suffoquer, elle ne dit rien pourtant, comme à chaque fois.

Elle a senti la rage qui circulait dans les Ténèbres, elle sait le mal que cela peut faire. Elle n'en veut pas à Emma, elle ne le pense pas en tout cas. Elle s'en veut d'être sortie ce soir pour observer les étoiles. Si elle n'avait pas été là alors peut-être que le destin aurait joué différemment. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant et personne ne porte le blâme ici. Ils rentrent chez eux car aucun d'eux n'est en mesure de prévoir ce qu'il va se passer et que le temps est leur peut-être leur meilleur allié.

Pourtant, Regina ne trouve pas le sommeil, allongée à côté de Robin, l'entendant ronfler paisiblement. La nuit a changé quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, Regina ne connait pas encore très bien cette part d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle reste éveillée alors que tous les autres prennent des forces pour affronter la nouvelle tragédie de Storybrooke. Regina a peur que si elle ferme les yeux, cette petite part d'elle ne disparaisse à jamais et que la nuit n'efface ce qu'elle vient de réveiller.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, luttant contre le sommeil, Regina se surprend à imaginer ce qui aurait pu, ce qu'il y aura peut-être. Le chemin de sa fin heureuse passe par cette montagne qu'elle voit petit à petit apparaitre au loin, au fur et à mesure qu'elle touche à ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à de l'amour.

Pas une seule fois, il ne lui traverse l'esprit que cette nuit a été le début autant que la fin de l'histoire. Il n'y aura peut-être plus de vœux, plus de magie, rien qu'un au revoir qui laissera un goût amer de trop peu ... rien d'assez fort pour réparer un cœur.


End file.
